The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus and an information processing system.
Recent years have witnessed the development of techniques for using, on a display screen, an area that draws (or is expected to draw) the attention of the user viewing an image displayed on that screen. One such technique, disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-006111 (called the Patent Document 1 hereunder) for example, involves detecting an attention-drawing object in an image based on reference data (metadata) and trimming the image into a trimmed image in such a manner that the trimming coordinates established on the basis of the coordinates of the detected attention-drawing object determine the center of the trimmed image. Another technique, disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-117974 (called the Patent Document 2 hereunder) for example, involves recording, to a database, interest information based on information about those areas of content designated by users so that analyzers using the database may create information indicative of the trend of the users' interest.